An important economic factor for any surgical tool or machine is the amount of unproductive time spent in its operation. This comes in the form of training and initial set-up. Before a surgical procedure begins, the users need to know how to operate the instrument and be familiar with all its controls. Hospital personnel must set up the instrument system before it can be used. This involves connecting all the power lines, calibration, and verifying function. Both user's training and instrument system set-up entail time and cost by the medical facility.
The most unique aspect of surgical equipment is the need for sterility. To prevent infections and to aid healing, surgical equipment is sterilized. The effort this takes and the success  with which it occurs varies depending on the equipment. The maintenance of sterility in the surgical site is a major factor in health care. Non-sterile or partially sterile instruments may be considered to harbor bacteria or toxic debris. Each of these will lead to an inflammatory response from the body and associated infection, carcinogenosis and cell necrosis. Contamination will lead to grave systemic effects on the patients of orthopedic surgery, which by its nature is highly invasive. The maintenance of a sterile operating field is of prime importance in surgical handpieces.